


Plot Twist

by reliand



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Timeline What Timeline, What the fuck is consistency?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek is statutory rape because Derek is the one underage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble about how the actual fuck anything makes sense in Beacon Hills with a timeline that is this fucked...but mostly sterek

"Wait, no, Stiles…I don’t think I can do this," Derek said.

"What do you mean? We’ve been waiting til I turned eighteen," Stiles pointed out. "In case you missed the memo, I’m now an adult."

Derek sighed. “I know. It’s just…werewolves age a little differently, and I know I should have told you sooner, but I’m only seventeen.”

Stiles eyed him a little skeptically. His mouth was twitching, like he wanted to laugh, but Derek held up his hands to try and make his point.

"I still don’t think your dad would approve. The last thing I want is you ending up in jail Stiles.”

"Oh my God," Stiles whined, and Derek moved forward, trying to bridge the gap he had put between them when Stiles had started pulling at the thick leather of his belt. 

"Hey," Derek started. He grabbed at Stiles’ elbow, and was promptly swatted off. "We only have to wait a few more months…I think. It might be a year."

"What?" Stiles snarled and Derek fought the urge cross his arms over his chest defensively.

"I don’t really remember. Mom had it all charted out, but they burned with the house." Derek made a truly pathetic face, and Stiles face softened. Derek moved again, sure the storm had passed, but Stiles’ eyes narrowed.

"Nuh-uh," Stiles said, warding him off. "If we can’t even fuck, I don’t want you putting your hands all over me tonight. I’m bound to end up with blue balls and I don’t want you feeling bad about it…well, actually, I do, but I’m not that much of an asshole that I’d pressure you into sex."

"You are totally an asshole, but thanks," Derek said. The corner of his mouth lifted into a lopsided smile and Stiles swatted at him again, rolling his eyes.

"This is the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever heard. No one in their right mind would think I’m taking advantage of a seventeen-year-old," Stiles griped. "You can grow a full beard! You look like you’re in your mid-twenties!" 

Derek shrugged at him and Stiles blew out a breath petulantly.

"Do you think oral counts as statutory rape?" Stiles asked.


End file.
